The ring
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: I suck at summaries.read and find out.Reela fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The ring (1/2)  
pairing: duh! Neela/Ray

note: This is my first Reela fic,please be nice!

ENJOY!

-  
The Ring

Neela POV

I walk really fast around the ER, I can't help it. Most of the times am in a rush so I got used to it. Something made me stop; I turn around to see Ray talking to himself looking straight to the floor, moving his hands from one side to the other as if someone was in front of him. I smile...he notice and stops doing whatever he was doing

"I was looking for you" he says, I stare at his features. He is nervous, so nervous that freaks me out a little.

"I was in front of you, Ray" I say, he smiles again

There's an awkward silence between us.

"Listen..." he says finally, it seems like he could not find the right words to say whatever he wanted to say "I wanted to thank you for what you did. You know? With Zoe"

Oh, that name again. "Sure, no problem...whatever you need Ray" I walk a few steps but he takes my hand

"I bought you something"

What? He did what? I'm in shock." why?" I see how sad he looks after my statement sigh "thank you"

He takes a small velvet box from his pocket and plays with it between his fingers, after a minute or two he place it in my hands "open it"

"Oh God, Ray! This is beautiful" I stare at the little diamond ring in my hands, this is far the most beautiful ring I've ever seen "I can't take it..."

"Why? You don't like it?" he waits for my answer. I sigh once more

"Of course I do...but is too expensive, I can't let you pay for it."

"It´s worth it, trust me" he smiles...I feel my heart jump with emotion. I hug him. Don't know where that came from

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he smiles and walks away. I stare at him from a minute, watching him as he walks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stares at me with a funny smile, I'm trying to figure out why. I don't get it.

"So? That's a nice ring, is it new?" she can't erase that stupid playful smile from her face

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't know you were engaged" she says. I look around the room nervously...I can quite understand her words. Did she just say ENGAGED? I look at my finger where the diamond ring shines.

"I'm not engaged" I say, she laughs "what's so funny?"

"Neela, that's an engagement ring!"

"WHAT? Of course not!..." I think for a minute "oh my...he gave me an engagement ring?"

"Who? Gallant?" she asks.

"No...Ray" Abby is in shock, she doesn't say a word.

"You and Barnett?"

"We are not getting married, Abby!...this was a gift, for something I did for him" Abby smiles playfully "not that!...oh God!"

"Calm down. Go talk to him..."

"And what can I say? Want to marry me?" I say with a very obvious sarcastic tone

"Maybe he was just being sweet...forget it, we are talking about Ray"

"Hey! He happens to be a very sweet man" I suddenly hear myself defending him, I can't help it.

"Marry him then" she laughs, again.

"Oh shut up!"

I walk away from Abby. There's a part of me which wants to believe this was an accident, maybe he bought the wrong ring...but there was another bigger side who wants to believe this could really happened.  
but then I thought about Michael. I can't do this to him...even if I have feelings for Ray.

I found him out of trauma 1.He doesn't notice my presence until I touch his hand, he jumps backward.

"Sorry I scare you" I say

"it's ok...what's up?"

"Ray..." I don't know how to say this; I don't wanna hurt his feelings "the ring you gave me..."

"What about it?"

"It's an engagement ring" I say. He had the same reaction Abby had. No words at all. "You didn't know?"

"No...Oh God! Neela I'm so sorry!" he feels really bad for what I can see "I never...I'm sorry"

"It's ok,I know you didn't mean to. Right?" I ask. He nods.

"Sorry."

"Lets keep this as a secret, shall we?" he nods once more. "See ya!" I walk away but I turn around to see him again. He is sad, really sad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray POV

I made a mistake...the only things is I did know it was "the ring". When I bought it I was thinking about her. I know she is with "that dude". I hate him.  
I couldn't see myself buying something else for her, it was way to perfect for her, I couldn't help it...

Now I'm walking around the ER, hands in my pockets, my head down looking at my tired feet...I have no place to go, I feel my heart beating slowly as if someone took all the energy I have left.

I sigh.

I need air. "I'm going home" I say to Abby

"Your shift is not over yet" she says, I look at her

"Tell Weaver I'm sick" I don't wait for an answer and walk away.

Maybe I'll find some peace at home.

TBC! 


	2. Chapter 2

I know this story is not so good, please bare with me this is the first Neela/Ray fanfic I wrote. ok?

If you don't like it please let me know.

thanks!

-  
The ring II

I walk towards Abby.I turn around every 5 seconds looking for him, he is Nowhere to be seen...I'm kind of scared now

"Abby? Have you seen Ray?"

"He's gone"

"Gone? Where?" I ask, I can't hide my fear anymore

"Home I guess...he said he was sick"

I run towards the door leaving everything I had to do behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's apartment.

"Ray!" I walk inside the dark living room. I got no answer to my yelling "RAY!" I start crying...I can't stop the tears from falling, there's so much Inside...I sit down on the couch, my head on my hands. crying.  
I hear footsteps coming from towards me; I raise my head to find Ray standing in front of me. I hug him immediately like I haven't seen him in years.

"I knew it" he whispers to my ear "I knew it was an engagement ring...I couldn't help it so I bought it for you, I thought that way you would realize I..."

"He never gave me one" I say interrupting his speech

"What?"

"Michael never gave me an engagement ring when he proposed" I look at the ring in my finger "and you...you did it...you gave me this even thought we were not together" I cry once more "I don't want to let it go"

"Then keep it...it's for you Neela" he wipe away my tears

"I can't...I can't do this to Michael."

He sighs "can you do this to me, then? Can you break my heart like this?" this is the first time I see real sadness in his eyes.

"Ray..." I can't finish what I'm gonna say because his lips are in mine. He kiss me with sweetness, tenderness. Something I never felt before, not even with Michael...

"I love you" he says as he breaks the kiss "I love you, Neela and I want to be with you so bad"

I cry even more "I love you too, Ray"

"Marry me." he says suddenly. I look at his eyes...he is not playing games.

"Ray..."

"we got the ring, the only thing missing here is the proposal...I'm asking you now." he bended on his knees "Neela. Would you marry me?"

I hesitate for a second, the smiles "yes...yes I'll marry you" he hugs me.

I was happy, really happy and I knew I was doing the right thing...I never felt so good in my life.

THE END!

What did you think? Did you like it or did you hate it? 


End file.
